


Coffee and Kisses

by maxille



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Souda is happy to accompany Sonia on a friendly trip to the cafe; that's all it'd be, right?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Coffee and Kisses

Valentine's Day was approaching fast. All the students of Hopes Peak were excited to spend the day with those they loved. It was always lovely seeing couples as you walked through the halls.

Souda, however, would be spending this year's Valentine's Day alone, as usual.

He never was much for the occasion. Maybe he just told himself that because nobody ever asked him to be their valentine. Perhaps he felt envious passing by those holding hands and kissing each other. Even if it made him feel lonely, he never got up in arms about it.

* * *

Even if the students found it exciting, it was no reason for school to stop. Souda headed off to homeroom, as usual. He was always one of the first to arrive, along with his closest friend Sonia.

"Good Morning, Souda."

Formal as ever. Souda smiled gently, taking a seat next to her. 

"Say, you haven't made any plans for Valentine's Day, have you?"

Souda was caught off guard by the question. He supposed he was better off spending the day with his friend than doing nothing at all.

"None at all. Why do you ask?"

Sonia smiled. She handed him a small slip of paper. On it, the address of a local coffee shop they had visited countless times, alongside a time. The invitation was formal for such a mundane event.

"I thought we could spend some time together! That is if you'll accept."

Sonia looked hopefully, giving Souda eyes that forbade him from saying no.

"Oh, joy! Well then, it's a date. I'll be looking forward to it."

Souda smiled. Sonia glanced up at the door before getting close to Souda's ear.

"Please, do not tell Tanaka about this. I would hate to hurt his feelings."

Souda understood. Tanaka pulled a chair from the desks in front of them and joined in on the conversation.

* * *

Valentine's Day had finally arrived. Souda had walked in on his roommate and his partner enough times to grow desensitized to all the hand-holding and kissing going on in the hallway.

After class had concluded, he changed into something more suitable and headed off to the coffee shop. Thankfully, it was within walking distance of the campus. Within twenty minutes, he'd arrived. He expected to be greeted by Sonia, who he assumed would be punctual, as usual. But she was nowhere to be found. Instead, he saw someone he certainly was not expecting to see.

"Tanaka?"

Souda sat across from him. Tanaka glanced up from his phone. Souda was not the person he was expecting.

"Ah, Souda. By no means am I disgruntled by your arrival, but have you seen Sonia recently?"

Souda was beginning to grow a little skeptical. He had arrived about five minutes after their agreed meeting time, something that Sonia certainly would have scolded him for. She was never late.

Just as Souda was diving deeper into his thoughts, his phone buzzed. He opened the message.

_ Sonia: sorry, boys! it has just come to my attention that I am not free at this time. by all means, enjoy your afternoon together. _

The message had confirmed Souda's suspicions.

She had no intention of showing up. She had planned for Souda and Tanaka to go on a date.

He couldn't deny, he had started to feel something grow between him and Tanaka. They'd been spending a lot of time together. Sonia must have picked up on it as well.

"Well. I certainly never would've anticipated this outcome."

Souda couldn't think straight. He never would've imagined it'd come to this.

"A-anyway, do you want something? I'm parched."

Tanaka nodded.

"Ah, yes. Just my usual blend, please."

Tanaka's 'usual blend' was a large cup with six shots of espresso. Souda hadn't the slightest clue how anyone could drink something that strong.

Regardless, he obliged. Their drinks had arrived in a matter of minutes. They chatted over coffee. Their conversations didn't differ much from any other day they'd visit the café, but there was still a hint of awkwardness. Souda had never once considered a date with Tanaka, but now that it was here, it felt right.

The pair stayed at the café for another two hours, talking while sipping away at cold coffee. After they'd finished, they took their leave and headed back to campus. The sun was setting, and couples were heading back to their dorms.

Souda walked his friend back to his dorm. When they arrived, they held an awkward silence. Souda was the first to break the tension.

"Hey, thanks, Tanaka. I had fun today."

A light blush came across Tanaka's cheeks.

"As did I, Souda. I do hope we can do something like this again."

Souda turned to walk away, but not before planting a quick kiss on Tanaka's lips. He scurried away, not wanting to hear what the boy had to say in response.

A crimson mess, Tanaka put his fingers to his lips.

He'd have to thank Sonia for this.


End file.
